


No more empty rooms

by Speakingtothedead



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Gen, Getting Used to Change, Hurt and comfort, Maru is a smarty pants, Robin is a good mom and wants the best for her son, Sebastian is a little kid, Sebastian/Sam in future works, change and growth, stardew valley is such a sweet game with such adorable characters, the beginning of something new, this is an au where Sebby is younger than Maru and they’re getting used to being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speakingtothedead/pseuds/Speakingtothedead
Summary: Demetrius and Maru move into 24 mountain road with Robin and Sebastian. It’s good at first. And then it’s difficult.
Relationships: Robin & Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Robin/Demetrius (Stardew Valley), Sebastian & Maru (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: 24 Mountain Road





	No more empty rooms

Robin looks over at her son, smiling warmly while he chats and rambles on about eleven year old things she doesn’t quite understand. The morning is cool and fresh and Robin enjoys her son’s company with the fall breeze on her face.

Sebastian sits in the porch chair beside her in front of the house, hands gesturing wildly as he describes Abigails face after she had fallen in the lake a few days earlier. Robin hopes Sebastian’s smile always stays as bright as it is in this moment.

Today was the day Demetrius and Maru were moving in. Robin had spoken to Sebastian about it at the wedding. And it wasn’t like Robin was introducing him to them right now, he had met his mothers new husband and his new step sister a few months before the wedding. Though, for a good long while, Robin was keeping her relationship with Demetrius a secret.

Worried that her son may feel overwhelmed, wishing that she had introduced them earlier, none of that was doing her any good. Today was the day and that was it. There was nothing she could do. Sebastian would have to get used to it. Of course it was hard to tell herself that, but she remembered how well Maru and Sebastian got along- and it brought a comforting smile to her face.

Sebastian stops talking, and by the way his eyes flicker over to his mother, Robin can tell he’s about to bring up something a little more serious.

“So,” he starts. “They’re coming over soon?” He asks.

“That’s right, Sebby. You’re sure you’re comfortable with helping out? I’m sure Jodi would be happy to have you instead of hauling furniture through doors.” Robin suggests, a weak smile on her face. Hopeful that her son might agree and go to Sam’s.

“No, Mom. I want to stay and help. I’ll help Maru with her stuff. I can’t carry a dresser, though.” Sebastian says. Robin laughs.

“You won’t have to. You can leave all the heavy lifting to me. It’s very nice that you want to help, though.” Robin assures him.

“What about Demetrius?” Sebastian asks, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“What about him?” Robin tilts her head to match her son's angle. Sebastian giggles before speaking again.

“Can’t he do heavy lifting too?” Sebastian asks, jokingly. Robin laughs.

“No no no,” she says through happy snorts. “He’s a smart guy. All brain no brawn. He can set up all his lab stuff and I’LL move the dressers.” Robin smiles. Sebastian smiles back and stares forwards.

Ah yes, the lab. Newly installed in the house by Robin herself of course. She had hoped it would not only be welcoming to their new family members, but that it would also get Sebastian ready for what was to come. It had been a while since there had been more than two people living at 24 mountain road.

Sebastian seemed excited to see what kind of crazy experiments they would do in there. He asked a lot of questions. Robin loved it. She wanted to keep him happy about this. It was best he focused on the good parts. Not that there were really any bad parts, it’s just tough to be reminded of the past. But so far Sebastian has been fine.

“Do you think Maru will let me help her build something sometime?” Sebastian asks, turning back to his mother. Robin nods.

“Oh I’m sure she will. You two will likely be spending a lot of time together now that you’ll be living in the same house.” Robin responds. Sebastian smiles.

“It’s exciting.” He says.

“It sure is.” Robin replies.

Later that afternoon, Demetrius arrives with the movers. Maru hops out of the passenger seat of the truck and runs up to the house. A backpack is situated on her bag and she holds a box labelled ‘important Maru stuff.’

“Maru!” Sebastian calls, jumping out of his chair to go greet her. Robin watches and pulls herself up out of her chair as well, walking towards her husband. She can’t hear her son talking but he ends up taking Maru’s box and nearly falling over because of the weight. Maru laughs and Sebastian does too. The two of them head into the house.

“They seem to be off to a great start.” Demetrius says, smiling and carrying a few boxes stacked on top of eachother. Robin laughs and leans in to give him a kiss.

“Sure are. It’s great. I was a little worried this would be hard on him but it seems like he’s pretty excited.” Robin says. Demetrius nods.

“That’s good. I’m glad. So, ready to help me with all this heavy stuff?” Demetrius asks, his lip quirking up. Robin gives him a light shove and hogs over to the movers truck to put her brawn to use.

Inside, Maru has set the box down on the floorboards of her new bedroom and Sebastian is seated beside her helping her sort through things.

“You have a lot of really cool stuff.” Sebastian comments as he pulls out some sort of water filled jar.

“That’s my eco garden! I put river water and different things in there and now there are little microorganisms living in it.” Maru explains, gently taking the jar from Sebastian who had been eyeing it with curiosity.

“Like i said, really cool.” Sebastian says. Maru laughs.

“Thanks, Sebastian. You know, I really think living here is gonna be really fun.” Maru smiles, continuing to unpack various unfamiliar items from her box.

“Yeah. The valley gets boring sometimes but it’s full of interesting people. My friends are the best.” Sebastian grins, his hands rest over the edge of the box.

The door swings open and Robin urges the kids to move out of the way so she can push Maru’s dresser through the entryway.

“Oh, hi mom!” Sebastian waves as Robin grunts and makes sure the dresser is set at the right angle.

“Hi Sebby! Is this where you want it, Maru?” Robin questions, gesturing to the dresser sitting against the wall.

“Yeah that’s perfect, Thankyou so much!” Maru nods her head enthusiastically. Robin smiles back.

“Don’t mention it, I’ll let you munchkins get back to unpacking and move all the other heavy things in.” Robin waves and exits the room, the door closing with a soft click.

“Your mom is so nice. And I just love your house.” Maru says, leaning back on her knees.

“It’s OUR house now, Maru.” Sebastian says.

“Whatever you say, bro.” Maru laughs.

It’s only a few nights later when Robin goes down to Sebastian’s room to find him sulking at his desk, tapping a pencil against the wood edge. Robin closes the door behind her and takes a seat on the couch in the basement room they had recently furnished for Sebastian to move into to make room for the newcomers.

“Hi Sebby.” Robin starts, her voice soft. Sebastian looks up quickly and then back down at the pencil. After a moment, it stops tapping.

“This is really different. It’s only been a few days, I know that but- it’s just scary I guess.” Sebastian says. “It was exciting at first.. and it still is. But I’m scared now.”

“What are you scared about, sweetheart?” Robin asks, her heart sinking low in her chest.

“I’m scared things are going to change even more.” Sebastian stammers. It seems he can’t really think of how to word it.

“How so? I know things are changing quickly. But it should be smooth sailing from here, buddy.” Robin says, comfortingly. Sebastian shakes his head.

“I mean- Maru is so smart and she has her whole life planned out. I mean she’s going into highschool right now and she’s got a plan to become a successful doctor. I can’t even think straight enough to decide which chair I should sit in at the table.” Sebastian says, looking up at his mother with wide eyes. Robin’s heart drops even further down.

“No no no no, sweetie. Maru is very smart, that is certain. And she does have quite the plan. It’s very impressive and her father is very proud of her for that. But you’re only eleven, Sebby. There’s plenty of time to figure things out. Don’t feel pressured to hurry up and be an adult just because that’s what Maru wants to do.” Robin’s eyebrows tilt upwards as she speaks. Sebastian looks down. “And you’re smart too. You don’t give yourself enough credit, honey.” Robin continues

“Don’t ever compare yourself to her. You two are a team now. No matter what. You have lots of time to run around and be eleven.” Robin smiles. “And Maru enjoys studying and being a little older than she is. And that’s fine. Do what you love while you can, Sebby. I don’t expect you to grow up this instant.” Robin walks over to Sebastian’s chair and places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Things will never change between us, right mom?” Sebastian asks, even more vulnerable and concerned than before.

“Of course not, Sebastian. I love you.” Robin leans over his head to press a kiss to his forehead. She then moves her hand up to ruffle his hair.

“Love you too, mom.” Sebastian says, and a small smile appears on his face. Success, Robin thinks.

That night, an unfamiliar feeling crawls over Robin while she lays in bed. Her eyelids flicker once, twice, and then they fall shut and she thinks for a moment. Things will be good. It seems like this is working so far. It’s stressful to try and introduce a whole new life to a kid who’s gotten so used to the single mom single child story.

Her chat with Sebastian that day had opened her eyes a little to the thoughts her eleven year old might have when confronted with silent sibling rivalry. Sebastian has never had any brother or sister in his life. Maru is a few years older than Sebastian. And she was already setting a nice example. But Robin didn’t want to make her son feel less important. Never ever would she want that. She’d just have to see how things pan out.


End file.
